Comfort
by Fulle
Summary: Skull still remembers that day. Hibari makes him forget that day. 18A!Skl


**Title: **Comfort

**Pairing: **18A!Skl

**Word Count: **2,001

**Warning:** AU, Boy's Love, Implied Smut, OOC.

I dedicate this story to **Halloween's Phantom**. I loved your _To Be Me_, one of my favorite fem!Tsuna stories. Sadly, you deleted it. But, I still like your other KHR! stories, so :)

* * *

><p>Skull hated being ignored. No one ever listens to him, even with him being a noisy person. But, there was one person who tolerated him despite his annoying demeanor. <em>Fon<em>. The Chinese, who, among all the people he had met, always calmly smiled at him. The only one who didn't make him a 'lackey', or called him 'annoying'. And for that, dare he say it, developed a _tiny_ romantic interest toward Fon. But of course, he kept quiet about that, since he didn't know if the Chinese even has _that_ kind of interest toward men. He retained it that way, until the Chinese saved him from a motorbike accident. He was in the hospital for a few weeks since a few ribs and bones broke from the crash.

When Skull finally met Fon again, the other smiled at him genuinely. "_Are you alright now?_"

Then Skull just snapped. He confessed.

With a furiously beating heart inside of him, a dark tint of red dusting his cheeks and sweaty palms, he confessed.

But, he immediately regretted it. Once he saw the smile of Fon's steadily curved into an apologetic frown, he regretted it.

He had a hint on what response he was going to get.

There were other words that rolled out of Fon's tongue but, only one part was needed to hear what he was trying to say. _ "—I apologize…"_

At that moment, Skull heard something inside of him. It was similar to the time his helmet cracked when he got into an accident while riding his bike.

He realized the sound when he repeated it into his head.

_His heart broke._

* * *

><p>The sky outside was like a canvas. Various shades of orange were scattered about, with a thin layer of purple misting the hues. As the sun was gradually setting down, preparing to shift places with the moon, stars of different sizes were slowly appearing in the firmament.<p>

With his mind wandering into ambiguous thoughts, Skull sighed for the umpteenth time. The other presence in front of him that was glaring at him currently had already enough. Grabbing a notebook on the low table they were both facing, he rolled it, and struck the head of the unaware male.

This seemed to snap Skull out of his chain of thoughts. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes because of the harsh impact, he glared at the person opposite of him. "HIBARI! What is the heck your problem?"

The black-haired teen just continued scowling at him. "I'm the one who should be asking that. You've been staring blankly at the sky since you got here. Evening is already approaching and we haven't even started anything." With that said, pale azure averted its gaze from infuriated mauve.

Shame and embarrassment overcame Skull. "S-Sorry… something's… just in my mind…" After wiping the small tears with the back of his hand, he veered his look to the low table.

This piqued Hibari's interest, and then he sighed. He looked at the other again. "You still haven't forgotten him, haven't you?" The blush that quickly appeared on the violet-haired male made the answer obvious. The other just scoffed at the reaction.

Hibari Kyoya is the childhood friend of Skull. Or, maybe childhood _acquaintance, _as Hibari might correct, since he dislikes being associated with _crowds_ or basically, people. But, Skull treats him somewhat as a friend, since they did grew together. Skull was older of the two for 4 years; that makes him 22 while the other, 18. But regarding personalities, they are quite the… opposites. Skull is rather garrulous, whereas Hibari is composed. Skull is puerile for his age while Hibari is mature. Skull is rarely respected, even by those younger than him, whilst Hibari is respected all the time, because of his strong uphold of discipline everywhere. Skull is weak while Hibari is strong. Nobody feels threatened about Skull but for Hibari, countless are intimidated by him.

Even though they are contraries, they do have one thing in common; Motorbike. Yes, they both like to ride. It's because of Skull that Hibari liked riding. Skull was the one who introduced motorcycling and was also the one who taught him how to control one. For that, Hibari tolerated him most of times; even though he is the epitome of all the traits Hibari feels annoyed to.

But when Skull suddenly got to an accident with his bike, Hibari felt something. Something foreign to him. It was… _worry_. He couldn't believe it; _he_ was worried about _that_ clumsy, annoying, pathetic man! He felt his heartbeat speed a little when he heard about the other's condition. He wanted to come to the older man's side to monitor him, but his pride wouldn't allow him. So, he didn't go.

When the injured motorcyclist finally returned, relief flooded the insides of Hibari. Even if it was hidden perfectly because of his stern demeanor, his can't help but smile a little. Though, he noticed something in those eyes of Skull that replaced the usual annoying jolliness; Hurt. When he tried to question Skull about this, the other refused to say anything. But of course, Hibari won't allow that. So he decided to _force_ the answer out of him. He had beaten the other with his Tonfas until Skull just gave up and chose to just confide the rejection he had received.

Surprisingly, his childhood 'friend' didn't mock him for his weakness like always. He let him finish quietly without anything uttered from him. As Skull was confiding, he noticed an unusual expression in Hibari's face. Well, he wasn't an observant person but, the tonfa-wielding male rarely displayed expressions other than scowling and pokerfaced. Those ashen navy irises of the other weren't exhibiting glares or any of that sort but… kindliness? He became confused with that rather infrequent look, but just shrugged it off.

While Hibari and Skull was reminiscing those thoughts, the latter recalled the rejection with Fon again.

_Fon-senpai…_

Unwillingly, tears started to form and stream down on Skull's face. Hibari immediately snapped out from his thoughts as he saw the other's face. He then became anxious; another feeling Hibari was foreign to.

"What are you crying about?" the black-haired teen questioned calmly, not wanting to make the other cry more if he asked sternly.

Skull also broke his train of thoughts when he heard Hibari inquiring him. He quickly brought up his hand on his face, feeling the tears. Embarrassed that he made himself tear up in front of Hibari, he wiped the tears hastily. Then he looked up at Hibari and laughed nervously.

"A-Ahahaha!... t-this is nothing, Hibari! N-Nothing at all…" He tried to reassure, but to no avail. Various images of Fon smiling at him came back, at his heart ached at the memory. His tears won't stop flowing. '_Damn…' _he continued wiping the unwanted waterworks.

Different emotions curled up inside Hibari's chest upon seeing the flustered, teary face. Unconsciously, he took his hand to the crying face, helping with the wiping of tears. Skull became more red for another reason; this unusual affectionate gesture from the other.

"H-Hibari…?" Skull's rubbing hand stopped, still shocked at the oddly affectionate Hibari. His shock became nervousness when he saw Hibari's bangs shadowed his eyes, seemingly contemplating about something. '_D-Did he just regret what he d-did to m-me? W-Will he bite m-me t-to d-death because he realized t-that he isn't s-supposed to be k-kind to me? Because I-I'm w-weak and p-pathetic?_' Skull immediately closed his eyes, not wanting to see what the other will do.

Instead of a fist or tonfa landed at his face, something warm and… wet was?...

He peeked, curious at what the strange thing was. Skull's eyes widened, as if he's seen a ghost.

_H-Hibari…_

_HIBARI IS L-LICKING ME! _

Skull's complexion became a deep scarlet; his eyes stopped producing more tears. But there were still tears streaming down from earlier, and those were what Hibari was licking, drying them off. His tongue wondered at the right part of Skull's face, then to the left, and then at the lower part, where the mouth was. Hibari paused for a second, staring at the pink, plump lips that were apart; Skull was gaping at him. Smirking, he leaned in and let their lips met. Since Skull's lips were still apart, Hibari used this opportunity to shove his tongue inside, meeting the other appendage inside of the cavern he's now exploring. Hibari's tongue explored the place, marking every inch his. He then poked the other tongue, inviting it for a dance. Skull weakly complied, rather liking the other in his mouth. They danced, but it seems that Skull was still inexperienced, like a lady stepping on the gentleman's foot in a dance. But, Hibari liked being the one dominating, so he paid no attention to the inexperienced tongue; he just guided it through the whole course. But unfortunately, they had to part for breath.

Snapping out of his stupor, Skull immediately started asking Hibari. "W-What was tha-" But was cut-off by Hibari's mouth on him again.

They started another dance, Hibari leading and Skull following. Skull didn't know what came over him. A part wanted to just push Hibari away, but a bigger part of him wanted to give in. So he did. He finally relaxed to the kiss and to the other tongue inside his mouth. But not until he felt a cold hand slip in his shirt. Skull broke the kiss and quickly held the intruding hand.

"H-Hibari! W-What are you-"

"Just shut up, okay?"

And he was cut-off again. Hibari effortlessly removed the blocking hands, and pulled the shirt up with his other hand, completely revealing Skull's chest. For a wimp like Skull, his chest was rather well-toned and has firm abs. As Hibari's eyes meandered, he stopped on the pink nipples. It was erect, maybe from the cold air. This kind of turned Hibari on. Not wasting any more time, he started to pinch the pink buds, further embarrassing Skull. As if that wasn't enough, he licked the right nipple while his left was playing with the other one.

"A-Ah… H-H-Hibari…"

Once that reached the ears of the molesting teen, it excited him more. He started to lick the nipples more, wanting to hear more of Skull's moans. And Skull can't restrain the moans because of the strange pleasure he's feeling, complying to Hibari's wants unwillingly. Hibari continued to lick and Skull continued to answer to the pleasure. Hibari started to unbuckle Skull's belt until…

_Midori tanabiku~_

_Namimori no~_

_Dainaku shounaku~ _

_Nami ga ii~_

Hibari stopped unbuckling the other's belt and snatched his phone at his pocket. "Damn…" He cursed.

Hibari stood up from their… compromising position and excused himself to the corner of the room. Skull sat up and sighed.

'_I guess I was saved…_' He thought, trying to calm his agitated heart by putting a hand over the beating artery. He looked up at Hibari who closed his black phone with an audible snap. The black-haired teen growled irritably.

"Stupid herbivores…" he grumbled lowly, then turned his gaze toward the flustered Skull beside the low table. "I need to take care of some business, just stay here, okay?"

Before the other could reply, Hibari smirked. "If you get bored, you can just take care of _that._"

Skull noticed that creepy smug expression on Hibari and averted his gaze at where his hand pointed. He quickly turned several shades of red. He quickly grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at Hibari.

Unfortunately for Skull, Hibari had already opened the door and used this as shield for the thrown pillow. He left, but not without a smug smirk directed at Skull.

Skull grabbed the other pillow on the bed and buried his flushed face. He groaned. "Stupid Hibari…" Skull stayed at that position until he fell asleep, completely forgetting the _thing_ Hibari had pointed at.

He smiled unconsciously in his sleep. _This… might not be too bad._

* * *

><p>Uh, I have no excuse for the lack of reaction of Skull in the smut there. It's my first time writing smut, but I think that's no excuse, since I've read many smut fanfictions before. So, bah. Failed smut. And out of character Hibari again. Sorry.<p>

And Skull's piercings and purple makeup. Maybe some are wondering where are they. Well, Hibari forced him not to put them on, so... yeah. For the _thing_ Hibari pointed... maybe you already got it. If not, that means I fail at smut. D: If there are any mistakes like spelling and grammar, please don't hesitate to tell them. C:

Um, reviews and critiques are welcomed. They are important to authors to know what the reader thinks and it also motivates them. C:


End file.
